Halloween en Noviembre
by Ranko-Son
Summary: ¿Qué Halloween ha acabado? ¡Nada de eso ni que ocho cuarto! Para mi Halloween en noviembre esta, tan presente como Papa Noel en navidad. ¿Se animan a leer estas historias que harán temblar? ¡No sean gallinas y entren ya! Su reviews más vale dejar o esta noche sus patas eh de jalar.


Halloween en Noviembre

Resumen: ¿Qué Halloween ha acabado? ¡Nada de eso ni que ocho cuarto! Para mi Halloween en noviembre esta, tan presente como Papa Noel en navidad. ¿Se animan a leer estas historias que harán temblar? ¡No sean gallinas y entren ya! Su reviews más vale dejar o esta noche sus patas eh de jalar.

—O—O—O—

_Loco por amor._

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza increíble. Un olor nauseabundo le llego a sus fosas nasales. Sonrio con malicia.

—"El olor del amor" —Pensó para sus adentros mientras se dio la vuelta para verla.

Y estaba tan bella como siempre, con su cabello largo y ahora un poco descuidado. Había tomada esa decisión cansado de permanecer en el anonimato como su fiel admirador. Pero todo acabo un día en que ella misma le llevo la invitación para su boda con un tipejo que obvio no era él. Tanta fue la ira que cegado por esta decidió acabar con todo.

—Buenos días, amor.

Saludo como cada mañana, no esperaba contestación. Se levantó y miro el sitio obscuro, su mayor secreto, el lugar, quizás, más perverso sobre la faz de la tierra.

Había escuchado que su familia la estaba buscando, su prometido se había suicidado de la pena. Su familia la buscaba sin parar. Él tambien había "ayudado" pero lo único que hacía era retrasar la búsqueda.

Había preparado todo, paso por paso, sin querer todo se había dado. Todo salió a favor de él. ¿Quién sospecharía de un "buen hombre como él?

Al día siguiente que le entrego la invitación, la invito a tomar el té. Más la pobre ingenua muchacha acudió sin saber que entraría a la boca del lobo por voluntad propia.

Le sirvió un té. Mientras mantenía una conversación trivial. Ella acepto el té gustosa. Espero un minuto y después ella cayó al suelo desmayada. Dos días después toda su familia vino a preguntar por ella.

—_Ella dijo que vendría hacia acá._

—_No, lo siento. La invite, sí. Pero nunca llego._

—_¿No la ha visto?_

—_No. Lo siento mucho._

Para su suerte nadie había visto llegar a su amada. La escondió en el pasaje secreto de su consultorio. Cuando la policía vino e inspeccionaron el lugar, no encontraron nada. La familia nunca lo acuso. Y ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquello y hacia lo imposible para que no se pudra.

—_¿Qué paso con el prometido?_

—_Se suicidó. No soporto, la quería mucho._

—_Pobre…"ingenuo"._

No la dejaría ir tan fácil. La amaba desde hace mucho. Y…¡No! ¡No era justo que de buenas a primeras se fuera con otro!

Regreso con ella y las moscas le dieron la bienvenida. Echo un ambientador y se aproximó al cuerpo sin vida. Su piel se estaba gangrenando. Miro aquella parte del cuerpo de esa mujer que lo satisfacía y saciaba. La usaba todas las noches, la penetraba sin cesar, sin el menor cuidado, los labios vaginales se desgastaban con el paso de los días, no importaba.

—Si hubieses sido más inteligente, y, te hubieras casado conmigo, ahora no estarías muerta mi querida, Kasumi.

Subió a su consultorio, ya conocía la rutina.

—Doctor, es hora de irnos.

—Sí, dame unos minutos, Akane.

Si, ya tenía a Kasumi, muy pronto se encargaría de Akane, la mocosa lo estaba calentando, cada día más buena. ¡Qué suerte tenia Ranma!

—¿Cómo van las investigaciones?—Pregunto tratando de sonar preocupado.

—Nada, no avanza nada—Akane empezó a llorar—¿Quién pudo hacerle eso a Kasumi?

—No lo sé—Tofu abrazo a la peli-azul, no con el fin de consolarla en su perdida, si no para que los pechos de Akane queden clavados en su pecho, oh sí, eso ya lo estaba calentando. Bajo su mano y sin el menor recato posible toco el trasero de Akane. Esta se sorprendió

—Do-doctor ¿Qué hace?

—¿No te gusta, Akane?—Apretó el trasero de la chica con fuerza, esta emitió un gemido.

—Yo…No sé…—Contesto sonrojada.

—Tranquila, será despacio—Comento y su mano subió por la falda de la menor de las Tendo, hasta dar con sus finas bragas.

A Kasumi mató, pero Akane le servía más viva que muerta.

Él estaba loco de amor.

—O—O—O—

_¿Qué les pareció simples mundanos?_

_Mi historia de seguro os encanto_

_Al doctor Tofu eh de matar_

_Como a ustedes sin dejar un review se van._

—O—O—O—

Weno, weno, weno. La razón por la que escribo algo de Halloween en Noviembre es porque no tuve tiempo en Octubre xD. Sera una serie de one-shots en todo el mes de Noviembre. Si hay reviews sigo, sino hasta aquí la historia.

Read&Reviews. Un beso su amiga:

Ranko-Son (:


End file.
